TWD AU
by Aries-chan
Summary: *name will be changed* After his mother is in an accident, Carl is forced to go to Atlanta to live with Shane, Rick, and Judy. As Rick finds an open spot in Atlanta PD, people start going missing. What will he do when his job comes close to home and someone he loves goes missing? I'm bad at summarizing and I promise the story is better.


**h****_ey my pretty people. I said I was going to put his up here when I got to three chapters but I guess two is close enough._**

**_This is my first AU so be nice! Enjoy the first installment of this._**

* * *

_She didn't see it coming. The truck from behind the old lady waving her on, I mean._

She had just picked up my sister. Pulling out of the daycare center, an older woman was waving her on.

She had no chance of evading the truck coming at her. The truck, a monster of sorts, ran over the car.

Now she's in a coma.

* * *

Carl Grimes, an almost 13 year old boy, opened his eyes, thinking back to what might be his mother's last grim memories. He forced himself to stay strong. After all he couldn't let this world get to him.

He had to stay strong for his father, Rick Grimes, who was currently driving, and his barely one year old sister, Judith Grimes.

Rick had decided not to stay at the hospital; of course he took his two kids. He had custody of them after all.

He didn't want to stay there for two reasons. 1) He wanted to stay strong for his young children. And 2) earlier that week they had had a nasty argument in which he said that he would be staying at his childhood friend, Shane Walsh's, house with the kids.

The older man didn't like when she said certain things in front Carl. She knew that it bothered him; at least she did in his mind.

They drove towards the city of Atlanta, baby sleeping, preteen trying not to remember his mother the way she looks now, and father trying to keep it together.

Baby Judy had no idea of what just happened. She just felt an impact and was in a strange white room. Now she was in a car with her father and brother. She didn't know that she may never see her mother again. May not go back to their small house, which Rick was still trying to decide what he was going to do with.

She had no idea when she would be fed; she knew it would be soon. She knows that her drooping lids meant that she would be sleeping soon. She just wanted to know what was happened and what was happening now because of it.

They reached the big city. Carl had his head rested on the window, eyes closed, but not sleeping. He was still thinking. Thinking of how he would make new friends, not like he had many before, but he would have to get new ones.

Rick stared out the windshield at the lines of traffic in the city. It reminded him of the time that Lori and himself went out to New York City to get married. It was crazy then too. The streets were packed with taxis, cars, buses, and almost anything you could think of was there.

Then Judith, sweet, innocent, Judith sat strapped into her seat, was still sleeping. She was slowly awakened by the sudden stops. Judy didn't cry; she still knew where she was. She was protected by her family.

Nothing would happen to her with them around.

Finally getting to the Walsh residence, Rick and his son, unwillingly unpacked. They would switch who would go up, not like they had a lot of stuff, someone had to watch Judy.

Shane wasn't here. Today was his day off, right? Rick checked the calendar that his friend had written on. Yes, today is day off. But where is he.

"Dad, he's probably at the mall, hitting on the earring clerk at whatever store that is. It's not the first time he's done that." said Carl.

His father stood, staring at the pictures that littered the walls, fridge, and desks. They were picture of when Carl was young, Rick and Shane in youth, when Rick and Lori had gotten married, Carl's school pictures that Rick had sent his 'brother from another mother'.

The older man walked around the large apartment, seeing all of the pictures. There were two that struck his eye and he stood there longer than the other ones.

Carl followed his father, waiting for a reply. He looked at the pictures as well. There were ones from his birthday parties, events, anything really. And even things he didn't remember, like the picture of him when he was six (according to the date on the back) bowling. He never went bowling until two years ago.

"Yeah, son. I guess that's true." stated Rick as he turned and smiled at his young son.

"So what do you want to do until he comes back?" asked Carl.

"Want to eat?"

"Heck, yes." replied Carl in a heartbeat.

"That was a stupid question. I should know that you are always hungry." Rick semi-mumbled.

"Y'think that you would learn after living with me for almost 13 years." Carl shook his head, like he was disapproving of his father.

Rick gave a small smile that turned into a grin as he looked at his child. Rick knew that his son would be a great leader someday. He just didn't know when.

* * *

I**_f you have an idea of what to call this, please drop it in my PM box or in the reviews!_**

**_Everything will be looked at so don't feel bad if I don't like your idea. ~A_**


End file.
